dizifilmfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Supernatural (Season Six)
Supernatural was renewed for a sixth season by The CW on July 12, 2010. The season consists of 22 episodes and aired on Mondays 9PM EST. The season premiered on September 13, 2010 with Exile on Main Street and ended on June 20, 2011 with The Man Who Knew Too Much. Season Summary The sixth season begins about a year after the end happenings of the fifth with Dean living a normal life with Lisa Braeden and her son Ben. Sam mysteriously and miraculously returns to Earth and reunites with Dean, who leaves his new life behind. Sam has been working with their grandfather, Samuel Campbell (their mother's father), in order to capture the Alpha monsters (first of the gene pool). Bobby eventually gets his soul back from the crossroads demonCrowley, who has apparently become the King of Hell. It is eventually discovered that Samuel is following Crowley's orders in exchange for the resurrection of his daughter, Sam and Dean's mother. Castiel is barely helpful anymore because a civil war in Heaven against the archangel Raphael (who wants to take over Heaven, free both Michael and Lucifer from the Cage, and start the Apocalypse again) has taken its toll. Crowley wants to use the Alpha Monsters to locate Purgatory, a supernatural realm that is filled with the souls of every monster that has ever been killed (vampires, werewolves, wendigos, skinwalkers, even shapeshifters etc.) and in which there are a vast collection of souls that could be used for power. Castiel brought back Sam without his soul, and Dean implores the help of the Horseman Death in order to retrieve it. Death puts a wall up in Sam's mind so that he will not remember Hell. Sam's original personality is restored with no memory of the past year and a half. It turns out Castiel made a deal with Crowley for both of them to receive half of the souls in Purgatory. Dean doesn't like the idea and tries to stop the duo. To stop the Winchesters and Bobby Singer, Castiel knocks down the mental barrier in Sam's mind. Castiel betrays Crowley, who then allies himself with Raphael and performs the ritual to open the doors of Purgatory. It fails because they had fake dog's blood and Castiel appears full of power from having done the ritual himself. He obliterates Raphael and Crowley escapes. When the Winchesters try to reason with Castiel, he reveals that he is not an angel anymore, he has become the new God. Season Cast Main Cast * Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester (22/22) and Alpha Shapeshifter (1/22) (episode 2) * Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester (22/22), Alpha Shapeshifter (1/22) (episode 2), and Khan Worm (1/22) (episode 16) * Misha Collins as Castiel (12/22) (episodes 3, 6-7, 10, 12, 15, 17-22) and Himself (1/22) (episode 15) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars * Brian Doyle-Murray as Robert Singer (1/22) (episode 15) * Robert Englund as Dr. Robert (1/22) (episode 11) Guest Stars * Jim Beaver as Bobby Singer (12/22) (episodes 1, 4, 6, 11-12, 16-22) and Khan Worm (1/22) (episode 16) * Mark A. Sheppard as Crowley (8/22) (episodes 4, 7-8, 10, 19-22) and Alpha Shapeshifter (1/22) (episode 10) * Cindy Sampson as Lisa Braeden (7/22) (episodes 1-3, 5-6, 14, 21) and Lisa's Demon (1/22) (episode 21) * Mitch Pileggi as Samuel Campbell (7/22) (episodes 1-2, 5, 7, 10, 13, 16), Alpha Shapeshifter (1/22) (episode 2), and Khan Worm (1/22) (episode 16) * Nicholas Elia as Ben Braeden (5/22) (episodes 1-2, 5, 14, 21) * Demore Barnes as Raphael (2/22) (episodes 3, 20) * Steven Williams as Rufus Turner (2/22) (episodes 4, 16) * Fredric Lehne as Azazel (1/22) (episode 1) * Kim Rhodes as Jody Mills (1/22) (episode 4) * Rachel Miner as Meg (1/22) (episode 10) * Julian Richings as Death (1/22) (episode 11) * Lindsey McKeon as Tessa (1/22) (episode 11) * Genevieve Padalecki as Herself (1/22) (episode 15) * Samantha Ferris as Ellen Harvelle (1/22) (episode 17) * Amber Benson as Lenore (1/22) (episode 19) * Samantha Smith as Eve (1/22) (episode 19) Co-Stars * Sebastian Roché as Balthazar (6/22) (episodes 3, 11, 15, 17, 21-22) * Corin Nemec as Christian Campbell (4/22) (episodes 1-2, ) and Christian's Demon (episodes 7, 10) * Jessica Heafey as Gwen Campbell (4/22) (episodes 1-2, 7, 16) * Julia Maxwell as Eve (3/22) (episodes 12, 16, 19) and Eve's Vessel (1/22) (episode 12) * Kim Johnston Ulrich as Eleanor Visyak (3/22) (episodes 12, 21-22) * David Paetkau as Mark Campbell (2/22) (episodes 1-2) * Laura Mennell as Brigitta (2/22) (episodes 1, 10) * Rick Worthy as Alpha Vampire (2/22) (episodes 5, 7) * Lanette Ware as Raphael (2/22) (episodes 15, 22) * Sonya Salomaa as Rachel (2/22) (episodes 18, 20) * Adam Groves as Gavin MacLeod (1/22) (episode 4) Episode List Trivia * The season had an average of 2.42 million viewers and 1.1 rating. * This season marks the first appearances of Alphas, Arachne, Dragons, Fairies, Khan Worm and Phoenix. * This is the first season since Season 2 to feature a Djinn. * This is the first season to feature Castiel and Crowley as a Big Bad. * This is the first season to have two new episodes air in one night. The second one is Season 12. * This the first season to have Sera Gamble as showrunner. * This season has the second most on screen time of Alternate Universes in one season. Season 13currently has the most. * This seasons features the most types of supernatural beings of any season, with 32 onscreen types across 22 episodes. * Jensen Ackles marks his directional debut this season, making him the first cast member to direct an episode. See Also * Supernatural: The Complete Sixth Season (DVD) Navigational |}